tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderstorm
Thunderstorm is a teamless female cybernetic Scout concept created by Blastertronus and is an Unseen antagonist in Vigilantes' Crusade. Her idle theme is Undertale OST - Undyne and Her battle theme is Celldweller - Eon (Instrumental) Origins New origin coming soon... Personality Thunderstorm is more sophisticated than her partner as she's Smooth-talker, understanding, prefer cool and calculative to deceive instead of sheer violence, reasonable with wisdom but very VERY manipulative, using others as pawns for her own good which makes her a Psychopath. As she is understanding as vocal person and uses empathy towards other in terms of being emotional, but Thunderstorm is more about doing those her own intention instead of money or just business. Thus potentially help neutral freaks depends on the situation, due to her believe that they still do crimes anyway even if they are good-hearted. She is also very sadistic at heart (if she even has one) as her manipulative tendencies can also go so far a to have people drive them selves to suicide or cause destructive conflicts, just for her own game. But when she is In a Combative situation, She never hesitates to strike her opponents down, as she is extremely swift and precede in battle, yet due to her mannerism, she usually does this in defensive situations or is assisting another freak, mainly thunderbolt. Appearance She it a Burgundy red Female Scout wearing, Courtly Cuirass, Tantrum Topper (both Tinted red), Brain Frame with The DeGroot Keep Heroine (also tinted red) over the fem version of Delinquent's Down vest and the Squire's Sabatons (Painted black), and black Gatekeeper's Gloves. At human form, she wears orange shirt, Soaring Scarf, Landing Gear, Tech Noir, Female Scout Sky Hair, Strikeout Sleeves and the breakneck baggies. She primarily uses Dual Half Zatoichi and Samson Skewers as her weapons of choice. And She is bigger than a normal scout, being as tall as a sniper. Powers and Abilities * Technomorphism - like Thunderbolt, she is made up of completely intelligent and adaptive transforming Nanomachines that she can manipulate in any way she see fit. This allows her to morph into any form of technology (devices, vehicles, etc), reconstruct/replicate her self to, adapt to threats and hostile environments, perform advanced analysis, take control of technological structures, and assimilate surrounding materials to upload structural information. * Human Morphing – unlike Thunderbolt, Thunderstorm allows to change her appearance as ordinary human through her special Nanomachines. With transformation, she can easily infiltrate human without being detected as machine and interact with other beings * Air manipulation '''- With this ability, she can control air with psychic effects, from telekinetic or telepathic forms of effects, including attacks and defenses and can create small breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes ** '''Air Blast – also known as Concussive Blast is her signature ability allow her to push her opponent at the distance or push them into the traps. Her air blast is so deadly she can push the tank away from her with full power. ** Air Aura/mode '- with air manipulation, she can release and surround herself within air/wind in a whirlwind like form for defensive and offensive purposes, as she is able to attack using razor sharp wind that blows out of her own body, capable of shredding a anybody and anything who makes physical contact with it into pieces on a molecular level. and it can ultimately enhance her speed and makes her slightly invisible to the naked eye. ** '''Invisibility '- its similar to her air mode yet it doesn't have any combative abilities, other that it can nullity any sound that she makes and as the name implies, it makes her invisible, which gives her the opportunity to launch surprise attacks or use for stealth situations, it can also reflect the sun rays off of her body, giving her much needed protection against any heat or light based attacks. * '''High Empathy (with Mind Reading) – Due to being polar opposite, Thunderstorm able to understand feelings and emotions on both humans and technologies. Through empathy, Thunderstorm able to read people’s memory through the palm of her cybernetic hand while lean her head to the forehead to look through their thoughts. However this cause her unable to attack others while using Mind Reading, leaving herself vulnerable. * Tactical Analysis – Thunderstorm able to analyses and create complex plan through her computer perception. This allow her to process the information and battlefield situation and able to develop the plan to counter or escape. * Cyber Broadcast – Her Cyber Broadcast allows her to look back into past event through holographic projection with precise accuracy in her mind. Although it might look powerful but it isn’t, her cyber broadcast requires to be function if the room had at least one or two security cameras or witness from another cyborg/robot/android. In addition, she will be vulnerable once she opens up her cyber broadcast (Similar to Moody Blues's Chronological Broadcast). * Skills & Flexibility – Although she shared similar skilled set with Thunderbolt, Thunderstorm is far more skilled in martial arts and know any ways to disarm any weapons include her unarmed combat. She’s also shown to be very flexible in fighting especially when she’s disguised as human Weaknesses and Faults * Vulnerability - she is not as durable as Thunderbolt and can easily by killed if not carful, is thus one of the reasons why she rarely is in battle. * Lack of movement in Air mode - When in air she Doesn't have that much movement with can lead to some mishaps when in use, so yeah so its basically a Reversed Ali baba Wee booties. Trivia *She took inspiration from various Transformers characters Especially Shatter from the 2018 Bumblebee film. *Here Air mode is similar to Wammu's air mode and Divine sandstorm, although the way it works is similar to vanilla ice's stand, Cream *She is best described as an evil Counterpart to Curly, from Cave story *She is Blastertronus' first Female freak *Thunderbolt is the only person she actually care about, as it was hinted that there sibling Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Female monsters Category:Scouts Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Gunners Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Enthusiasts Category:Glass Cannons Category:Blade Users Category:Freaks made by Blastertronus Category:Freak Hunters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Alien Category:Multi-moded